Setzer Gabbiani
As one might guess, he's carefree, strong spirited and generally optimistic. He's calm headed and generally a lady's man, although his love of women can sometimes get the best of him. Overall, he's strong willed and determined, but without any purpose, none of this really matters. Physical Appearence Tall, handsome and bizarre. He sports long, flowing grey hair of which he insists is naturally white. He's well built, but when unclothed he looks rather odd, with his pale skin that has been marked by several tattoo's. His clothing is what one would expect a pirate to wear, for when drunk he claims that he is a pirate. All black, with yellow trimmings and golden stitches, he wears a white shirt under his coat. The coat contains many secret pockets, some of which Setzer has forgotten about himself... History "A black-jack playing, world-travelling, casino-dwelling free spirit." This is how the infamous Setzer Gabbiani has been described by many, friends and foe alike have put him down as a free spirit, someone who cares nought for the ongoings of the world and simply wants to live life to it's fullest. Seriousness is lost to him, and although he posesses great material wealth, his most used phrase is, 'What's the most important thing in life? To be free of obligations! Otherwise, you lose the ability to gamble...' Little is known about him, but he sometimes claims that he's a God from another dimension, in which people can gamble as much as they want... This of course is whilst he's intoxicated. He claims that he knows little to nothing about the force, yet his absurdly amazing luck would suggest otherwise, he has somehow won every game of cards he has ever played. People fear him in Casino's. As a child, he was fascinated by airships and spaceships, his father worked as an engineer on a large cruiser. His mother had died during child-birth, but he didn't care. Can you feel bad about someone you don't remember? His father often told him that he would someday sail the stars, that he would be free to do as he pleased. Setzer longed for this dream, he began to work with his father, learning all he could about the ships that came and went. As a teenager, he lost his way, becoming an alchoholic and a gambler, he wasted his life-savings (Along with his father's), gambling and on booze, he didn't realise the consequences of his actions until his father passed away. With the death of his father looming over him, he began to look towards others for advice, unfortunately his 'friends' no longer wanted anything to do with him, for he was broke and out of a home, he was of no more use to them. He learnt that he could only trust himself, and in doing so he began to become withdrawn. He decided that if he wanted to become anything, he would have to do what his father had inspired him to do. He would become a free spirit. He purchased an old, rusty spaceship that was far older than he, and named it the Blackjack. He stocked it up, using money he recieved from loan agencies and looting. He soon had enough for fuels, foods and other items of interest. He worked for several shady businessmen, gangs and thugs, learning how to fight and to fend for himself. He became very skilled with his chosen weaponry... A sword, several modified cards and some rather interesting dice. He befriended someone of a similar nature who went by the name Daryl. Together they sailed across the stars, meeting ends by doing small time jobs every now and then, taking in bounty's occasionally and working for several delivery agencies. It was a rough life, but as the year's went by he grew to love it. Something Daryl, a human, noted about his friend however, was that time seemed to have little effect on the Gambler. He looked the same age he had when they had first met, some odd ten years ago. On their last mission together, Daryl betrayed Setzer on the planet Coruscant. In the back alleys, a small duel was set, between the two friends, who although fighting against each other, still respected one another. Blades crossed, blasters were fired and several explosions went off, but the battle ended in a poison tipped throwing dagger hitting Setzer in the stomach, the last thing he saw before passing out was Daryl jumping over him, fleeing from the scene of the crime. He woke up a few months later in a hospital, apparently he had been in a coma, and an elderly gentleman had brought him in. This elderly gentleman was called Locke Paldrin. He was rather wealthy, and had taken an interest in Setzer's history, of which he had learnt through several underworld connections. Setzer lived with him for a while, as he recovered from the lingering poison. He learnt a lot from the man, who had suffered a similar life as Setzer, and in time the Gambler grew to call the old man a friend. Once fully recovered, he was fully equipped with his arsenal, and even given a new outfit. Locke's final advice before they split ways, was, 'When things fall, they fall'. Setzer now travels the universe, learning more about everything and anything, in the pursuit for ultimate knowledge and freedom, he wants to live life to it's fullest. Gabbiani, Setzer